


December 13th

by haru_ran



Series: December Calendar 2015 [13]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/haru_ran





	December 13th

Squinting his eyes ChangMin halted in the corridor. There it hung, this object of doom. This object that made him frown whenever he saw it. That object that grew on any place, any time around Christmas and just out of nowhere. He was certain that it didn't hang from the doorway when he went to bed last night. He was absolutely _sure_ that it neither hung there when he used the toilet in the middle of the night. Oh, he cursed whoever hung that … _thing_ right there where everyone had to go through and where _always_ someone blocked the way.

“What are you doing out there in the corridor, ChangMin?” JaeJoong asked from the parlor when he noticed the younger and rushed back into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

“I will not go into that room as long as that _thing_ is hanging there,” ChangMin uttered very serious and gained a raised eyebrow from YunHo who had come to see what was going on. The brown haired looked at the greenish spray and snickered. “Can you believe that, Boo? Our ChangMin is scared of a mistletoe.” ChangMin scowled when he heard JaeJoong's amused giggle, as well as JunSu's trademark laugh. Of course they had a good laugh! They never had been victims of the treacherous spray! Not once, but twice JaeJoong had taken advantage of the mistletoe, the year in between it had been YunHo and last year JunSu. JunSu of all people! He frowned at the memory of that sloppy and sludgy kiss the bouncy ball had forced onto him in disguise of the mistletoe. Oh yes, ChangMin hated this thing.

He was ripped out of his thoughts when someone bumped into him. He turned around and tried his best to keep the blush from creeping into his face when a sleepy YooChun stared right into his eyes.

“You're blocking the way,” was all the older muttered, a fond smile finding its way onto his lips when he indeed noticed ChangMin's reddened cheeks. The taller cleared his throat uneasily and turned his head away. He shuffled slowly to the parlor and halted when YooChun once more bumped into him.

“What?” he asked upon noticing YooChun's gaze drifting up, his eyes following and drooping with a gulp. 'Oh god, no, not in front of everyone. Nononononono,' he chanted mentally and really hoped that none of the other three noticed his dilemma. They wouldn't stop nagging him about that for the next week!

“Later,” YooChun whispered into his ear and pecked the spot beneath his lobe slightly before he shoved himself past him into the parlor. The others booed and insisted on teasing ChangMin over breakfast until each of them earned themselves a clout on the head or a kick in the shin.


End file.
